Toucha Toucha Touch Me
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Based off the original Rocky Horror song - Hermione simply cannot get it out of her head but what happens when Sirius hears it?


_I've tasted blood and I want more… _Hermione hummed while she worked on the transcript for her book in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. She didn't know how or why but ever since she and Ginny watched the Rocky Horror Picture Show movie, the raunchy song Touch Me was stuck in her head. She had the urge to sing out loud but she wouldn't dare with the all guys close by. She glanced at Harry and Ron two seats down, swapping chocolate frog cards. Then there was Remus across and one seat up discussing something Sirius who sat at the head of the table. She had already received a weird look from him meaning his wolf hearing kicked in and – though she hoped to god otherwise – he knew what she was singing. Well if he did he made no comment which she was extremely thankful. She didn't think she could bear if Sirius, her crush of more years than she cared to admit, found out what was running through her head. Although the fantasies with him the song inspired were definitely entertaining. Oh but the urge was overwhelming, she surreptitiously covered her mouth and whispered the words into her palm. It wasn't as satisfying as singing out load but it was an outlet. Sirius caught her eye.

"You ok Hermione?" Sirius asked pleasantly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Hermione smiled ignoring that voice in her head singing _I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance_, "I'm just going to lay down upstairs, I feel a little tired. Call me when dinner is ready?" Sirius nodded and she jogged up the stairs.

Sirius watched her go before chuckling dryly, "Who would have guessed our little Hermione would listen to such music?"

Remus smirked, "As if you don't want her singing that song to you…"

"I see no problem with it," Sirius said imperiously before breaking into a rakish smile, "I can't tell you how glad I am I defied my mother and watched muggle movies. Otherwise I would've lost this entertaining experience."

"You think she's singing it upstairs?" Remus jerked his head towards the stairs.

"Shall we find out?" Sirius got to his feet. There was a gleam in his eye that was once associated with pranks. Remus looked as though he was teetering on indecision before grinning and hopping up. Much like the school boys they used to be, they raced up the stairs, slowing down as they approached the muggleborn's room. Her door was open just a crack but enough that her voice filtered out into the hall.

Hermione stood in front of her mirror, hairbrush in hand, exaggerating that sultry tone, "I was feeling done in….couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before." She giggled then smirked at her reflection, "I suppose that's not true anymore," she added in that same voice.

Out in the hall Remus was stunned, "You mean she?

Sirius looked like Christmas had come early, "Uh huh." He couldn't resist, he pushed the door open just a little wider to get a better view. He saw Hermione flex and strut to the words,

"I thought there's no use getting…into heavy petting." Sirius swallowed as she ran a hand down her body. "It only leads to trouble and seat wetting." She sat down on the bed, crossing her legs sinuously. "Now all I want to know…is how to go. I've tasted blood and I want more."

Remus quirked an eyebrow, "More?"

Sirius bobbed his head once, "More."

Both their eyes were clapped to the witch and said longingly, "More…"

Hermione felt wonderfully silly but she liked it. It was nice to break away from the bookworm persona. She really threw herself into the song, "I'll put up no resistance. I want to stay the distance. I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance! Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me - creature of the night." Remus couldn't take it anymore, if he didn't leave now he would definitely snap. The wolf attempted to move while the dog tried to get him to stay. Remus managed to get away but the scuffle outside her door brought Hermione's attention.

"Sirius?" she asked mortified.

Sirius's legs locked, he couldn't move even if he wanted to, "Hermione." He openly raked over her body, her skin was flushed and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"You were eavesdropping," she crossed her arms. Wrong move, thought Sirius, that just pushed her cleavage up. Hermione tried to stand her ground but his black glittering eyes were compelling and frightening.

"I was," Sirius stepped forward, she took a step back. He took another, closing the door without looking away. The gentle snap jolted her, she suddenly felt trapped and completely vulnerable. She kept backing up but he kept following until her legs hit the bed. He came so close they were almost chest-to-chest. He dragged two fingers up her arm eliciting shivers and making goose bumps break out. "You're a lovely singer," he murmured by her temple. Hermione groaned, leaning into him and Sirius discreetly cast locking and silencing charms and magicked the curtains shut.

"Sirius," Hermione sighed, "please…"

"What love?" Sirius gently pulled her into his arms so that their faces brushed.

"Kiss me," the question was barely out before Sirius sealed their lips together. Hermione blindly brought up her legs so she could kneel on the bed. She pushed his robes down his shoulders and he pulled her shirt off. Her bra came undone in a second so they were both bare from the waist up. Hermione's hand travelled down to palm his erection and he hissed on contact. She smiled devilishly and started to sing again but in a much lower throaty voice, "Then if anything grows…" Sirius couldn't help but chuckle darkly at that. "While you pose, I'll oil you up and rub you down." He shoved her down on the bed and yanked her jeans away in one move. She removed her underwear herself and sang, "And that's just one small fraction, of the main attraction." She crooked her finger and he wasted no time covering her body with his. She gasped as his mouth latched on her neck while his thumb toyed with her clit. "Oh god," she whimpered. He slipped one finger, then another inside her, curling them just right. "Oh fuck Sirius!"

"Soooo warm, I want to fuck you so bad… " Sirius whispered. "Cum for me sweetheart, cum in my hand." Hermione's back arched off the bed as Sirius pushed through her orgasm, prolonging it. Finally she fell back and watched as he licked his fingers clean. Hermione reached over and undid his belt and he shoved his pants down. He settled over her, brushing the tip against her folds. "Finish the song love," Sirius ordered. Hermione couldn't even remember where she had left off, her wits were so scrambled. "Please," he whined softly, pecking her lips.

Her mouth moved automatically, in a quiet breathy tone, "You need a friendly hand and I need action," she hissed the last word because he had pushed into her, slow and deep. She garbled the beginning but managed to get out, "Touch me," he rolled his hips into her. "I wanna be dirty," he drove into her again. "Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me," he sped up and she couldn't finish, it was too much. "More Sirius," she begged.

"Like this?" he asked pushing her legs apart wider, ramming himself down into her.

"Gods yes," Hermione tried to muffle her screams with her pillow.

Sirius took advantage of her turned head and brought his mouth down on her exposed neck. "My dirty little girl," he growled. "Forget dinner, when we're done here I going to take you up to my room, I want a piece of this ass next." Her eyes snapped to him as he kneaded her bum, "Have you done that before?" She shook her wordlessly. "Oh love," he kissed her, "You're going to enjoy every second of it. I can't wait to tear it open and cum inside you. Shit! You got so tight, you love that idea, don't you?" Sirius got impossibly faster.

"Y-ye-yes," she gasped.

"Are you going to cum?" he asked beyond aroused. "Are you going to cum imagining me balls deep inside you, buggering your ass?" Hermione couldn't answer; she was already coming, harder than ever before. Sirius felt it and gathered her into his arms, keeping himself deep in her while she creamed all over him. Unable to take it anymore, he released too and they collapsed, completely sated. Hermione got up on her elbow,

"Let's go upstairs before we fall asleep here."

Sirius laughed and rubbed her hip, "eager are we?" Hermione merely got up and hummed what was destined to be their personal song while putting her clothes. She took down the wards and with a wink left. Sirius stared at the ceiling,

"Best song ever."


End file.
